


Usagi no Kuchizuke

by adawinry



Series: Once upon a time [1]
Category: A9 | Alice Nine (Band), D (Band), Jrock, Kagrra
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Japan, Japanese Character(s), Kissing, M/M, Music, Musicians, Romance, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry
Summary: Shou knew that he shouldn't drink, but he did it and...





	Usagi no Kuchizuke

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/92937.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Shou was in the club, staring at his cup filled with water. Twoman tour with Kagrra,, a possibility to shine in the visual kei scene. There was only one downside to this situation. Even more people tried to persuade him into drinking alcohol. When he can't really do this.

"Shou-kun." Akiya sat next to the vocalist and put his arm around him.

Shou looked at him.

"Yes?"

"Saga-kun asks if you want powdered soy milk in you water." explained Akiya. "But can you drink something normal? One beer won't hurt."

"One won't, half of it will." murmured Shou, crushing his cup.

"What are you saying, bunny?." Akiya looked at him with a smile. "Come to us. Don't sit here all alone."

"Shou, for heaven's sake, you won't drink with me?" called Saga. "Catch him, Akiya-san. We'll drag him to the pool."

"Saga-kun, no violence." said Akiya, but Saga was already pulling confused Shou by the hand. "Oh well, I'm gonna finish this beer and go home or else they'll have to pick me up from the floor."

Akiya got up and while playing with his bottle, approached his friends.

"Elephant." said Shou, minutes later, after drinking half of glass of beer too much. Which meant he drank exactly this much. "Pink. Riding a bike. There."

Vocalist lifted one of his hands and pointed in some direction, because his hand ouldn't stay in one position for too long.

"We need to get him to his hotel room." said Tora, who tried not to fall off his chair.

"Who's seeing one finger and will hold drunk Shou?" asked Izumi, straghtening his index finger. "I'm not both."

"I see one, actually." said Isshi. "Here, kid. We're put."

"Watch out for the yellow monkey by the door!" yelled after him Hiroto, who fell from the chair, punching Shin's legs.

"Boom." laughted Shin, leaning his head on his hand.

Isshi tried to walk straight, but it didn't work because of two reasons. First one being one beer too much, the second one being Shou hanging on his shoulder and kind of unable to hold a conversation.

"And now, mister Hitoshi, time to hit the lock with the key." Isshi sighed, taking out the key from Shou's pocket. "Key, lock, hit. Ha, I did it."

Isshi sat Shou on his bed and went to lock the door.

"The elephant is following us." said Shou, when Isshi was untying his shoelaces. "But he could give a pass to the golden bike."

"Lay down." said Isshi. "What are you looking at?"

"Your eyes are pretty." said Shou, putting his hand on Isshi's shoulder. "Your hands are also pretty."

Kagrra,'s vocalist shook off his hand.

"I'm not taking compliments from drunk youngins."

"No?" Shou moved closer. "Why?"

"Because they're annoying." replied Isshi, eyeing him.

"Oh?" Shou leaned in and kissed Isshi. "Your lips are sweet."

"Go to sleep." growled Isshi.

"Alone?" Shou hugged his pillow.

"Yes, alone." Isshi got up quickly, which almost made him fall down. "Good night."

Kagrra,'s vocalist slammed the door, which made Shou flinch.

"Night." he muttered and fell asleep almost right away.

Nao was looking for his pick's set, which he lost somewhere. He got the feeling that since their night in the "Murasaki" club, their vocalist is more irritable than usual.

"Ikkun?" Nao approached Isshi carefully. "Have you seen my picks?"

"On the shelf." Isshi pointed in the direction, where Nao should go, to find his picks.

"Something happened?" asked Nao.

"You won't understand." replied Isshi, getting up.

"Maybe I will." said Nao.

"Have you ever been kissed by a drunk kid?" asked Isshi, which made Nao blink in shock. "No, so you won't understand."

Nao was standing there for a little longer, forgeting about what was he doing earlier. Someone kissed... Isshi.

"He was drunk." muttered Nao, and in his mind he saw the same picture as always, when he heard something like this. "You're drunk too. You need help, Yamada."

Izumi tried to make out who igned the wall under which he was standing, when Alice Nine's leader approached him.

"Izumi-san, I might not know you to well, but is it me, or Isshi-san has some problem?" he asked.

"Isshi always has a problem." sighed Izumi. "But you're right. This time something's wrong. I need to talk with him."

Shou tried to remember what happened after Saga gave him a beer, but he couldn't. Suddenly he felt someone's presence.

"What are you thinking about, Shou-kun?" asked Isshi, leaning on a barrier and looking down. "We're really up high, right?"

"You talked to me, Isshi-san?" asked Shou.

"You can't remember a thing, right?" Isshi made sure.

"From that night? I could stand on my head and I still couldn't remember a thing." said Shou.

"You kissed me." said Isshi. "Actually that's all I remember from the visit in your room, which is quite a lot."

"Again?" sighed Shou. "First Tsune, now you. I really shouldn't drink."

"Tsune?" asked Isshi.

"Tsunehito, bassist of mine and Tora's previous band." explained Shou. "Givuss disbanded because I forgot that I shouldn't drink and kissed him, while I was drunk. He still doesn't talk to me since that day. But you're talking to me, which is good."

"Right, who would want to kiss someone like me." Isshi faked a smile.

"I think a lot of people would." said Shou. "Especially those lost in your beautifull eyes."

"Stop or I'll think you're hitting on me." laughted Isshi.

Nao was standing nearby and felt something weird inside at the sight of laughting Isshi and Shou. Something like... Jealousy?

"Something happened?" asked Akiya.

"No." Nao shook his head. "I'm only having some problems with some demon."

Nao turned around and walked his way.

"Demon." repeated Akiya, looking at Isshi. "Good name, Nao."

Akiya smiled and joined vocalists in their talk. He hoped Nao will soon discover what are his problems about and Isshi will help him solve them. Maybe someday it'll happen?

The end


End file.
